This proposal seeks one year of funding to complete the 18 month follow-up assessments of violent husbands (and their partners) in an ongoing batterer typology study "Identifying subtypes of maritally violent men", dates: 5/96-4/99). This study is designed to derive a batterer typology, examining the validity of the Holtzworth-Munroe and Stuart (1994) typology and comparing the batterer subtypes to each other and to nonviolent men (maritally distressed and nondistressed) on variables from Holtzworth-Munroe and Stuart's developmental model of husband violence. Of relevance to the current proposal, the study is designed to examine the stability of the batterer typology, by reassessing the violent sample at an 18 month follow-up assessment. Previous batterer typologies have involved only one-time, cross-sectional identification of batterer subtypes; no previous typology has been examined longitudinally. While it is unknown whether batterer subtypes are stable over time, it has been suggested that each subtype could exemplify different phases of violence rather than a stable subtype. This study will also contribute to the very limited body of longitudinal research on husband violence, as previous longitudinal studies have not examined temporal changes in husband violence and violent relationships as related to a batterer typology. For example, we hypothesize that the batterer typology will predict the course of the husband's violence (e.g., generally violent/antisocial and dysphoric/borderline men will continue to engage in the highest levels of violence; Time One predictors will identify the family only men who escalate their levels of violence over time). As another example, if the relationship ends, dysphoric/borderline men will be the most likely to continue their violence, given their continued obsession with their partner As a final example, related to the levels of abuse they experience, we predict that women married to family only men will report the fewest psychological problems and these relationships will have the highest level of functioning. This continuation grant will allow completion of the first longitudinal investigation of a batterer typology and its temporal relationship to predictor and outcome variables.